The family's honor
by rose for life
Summary: Von schroeder family does not want Leonhard to attened the supper dance party thats arranged for his eldest brother, Felix, because he is a half brother of the two other Germans, felix and siegfried. Siegfried wouldnt allow any differntiation between all three of them so he gets in the way for the sake of the youngest.
1. Chapter 1

Felix Von Schroeder (28 years).  
Siegfried Von Schroeder ( 20 years).  
Leonhard, Bruno [cousin] Von Schroeder (11 years).

 **Declaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters except my own "Felix, Bruno". I own the story plot, all ages and positions are from my own imagination except for the ones mentioned in the anime.  
-

 **** **Conflicts**

The story of the Von Schroeder family..  
The Von Schroeder family is one of the richest families in Germany, this family is made up of so many members but we are more concerned about the family that owns the games company, this family is kind of small siding the others, this family consists of the parents and three boys, Felix, the eldest member who takes care of the whole family needs, he also specializes as the lawyer of the family, he's pretty good in policy too. Siegfried the second son of the Von Schroeder family, he has had his master in computer programming ever since he was 13, he's the head of the families game company. Leonhard Von Schroeder is the youngest half member in the family, his real father is unknown till now where lady Von Schroeder confessed that she was drunk that night, Leonhard does not have a clue about all of that and no one is planning to tell him, Leonhard is a very good actor though, he always hide behind his acting so no one would suspect him for anything. All three sons are super smart and no one could ever surpass their intelligence. Felix has a very strong relation with his parents, whale Siegfried and Leonhard weren't that close to their parents, both brothers had their own brother bonding that's built with trust and understanding ever since they were very young, Felix is not disliked by Siegfried and Leonhard but they both know that he never cares for whatever they say yet, Siegfried forced him one time to listen then he has changed towards Siegfried, leaving Leonhard's voice unheard yet.  
-Mrs. Von Schroeder had arranged a supper dance party for her eldest son where every grown lady was invited so that he can pick the perfect girl to share him the rest of his life moments.  
 **~~~2 days ago~~~**  
Mrs. Von Schroeder sat on the couch placed in a huge living room as she started reading her magazine, Leonhard was playing videogames but he was pretty sure that she wanted to say something yet seemed to be waiting patiently for a certain pink haired young man to arrive, Leonhard felt awkward for a while so, he turned his play station off and faced his mother who didn't even bother to look at him not even by mistake. Well, little Leonhard wouldn't seek for her attention since he have Siegfried to stick to all the time so, he never feel left out or feel any kind of anger towards her irresponsible actions. A cup of Leonhard's favorite blueberry smoothie was presented in front of him as he smiles widely with joy grabbing it while looking up at the waited for young gentleman as he was smiling sincerely towards him whispering "hey~" Leonhard felt safe for some reason that forced him to ask himself again if he had mistook his unsecure feeling to awkwardness. Siegfried moved from behind the younger's chair and entered the living room "how are you, mother..?!" said the older Von Schroeder with respect shown towards her as he sits next Leonhard while sipping some of his own avocado banana smoothie, their mother only closed the magazine and threw it away causing Leonhard to shrug in fear and Siegfried to raise his eyebrows dramatically at such attitude "Now that you're asking! Could have forget about me and have a little chat with Leonhard!" Siegfried just sighed at how complicated and strict she is while Leonhard was left guilty for no reason. Awkward silence prevails the place till the graceful lady started again but calmly "I'm going to arrange a supper dance party on Aug 20th" Siegfried was slightly amused by the news that made him ask calmly after having a dose of his drink "yeah..for what reason, if I may ask?!" lady Von Schroeder only smiles with pure joy as she answered with a hint of excitement in her voice "well, the reason behind it is basically looking for the perfect lady that would complete my beloved Felix's life~" both brothers were surprised with the reason, Leonhard's eyes beamed at the news "Fel nii-san is getting married! Waah~ I'm so happy~" he exclaimed with obvious excitement, Siegfried on the other hand smirked teasingly as he asked in a quite manner "interesting..last time I asked him he said that he wasn't ready yet.." the graceful parent only laughed at her older son sarcastically causing him to glare at her graceless behavior "of course he did! Why would he tell a child the truth?! He doesn't want to get envied!" Siegfried had a straight face at first then burst out laughing hard at how confident she sounded just a moment ago causing her to grit her teeth "I won't bother to ask you for any further details, where is Fel?" the woman seemed to ignore that question as she looks away with anger, raising her head up high in arrogance, Siegfried felt her playing with his nerves with such behavior but he calmly asked trying not to show any signs of anger "alright then, did he personally tell you that?!" Mrs. Von Schroeder faked a grin and caring features "I can tell from his eyes..I'm a mother after all, I know everything~" the young gentleman smirked as his eyes narrowed evilly, he spook in a hissing kind of way "so why didn't you answer me?!" she growled once she felt cornered by her son " I thought you knew everything~" he said trying to hold back his laugh, his sharp eyes shot her as she runs away from him to glare at the poor little thing sending shivers down his small body, "I'm not expecting any childish behavior that'll ruin the party, and you know what'll happen next!" the poor little Leonhard only reacted to her words with a lean to Siegfried's side for protection "you shouldn't be strict with Leon, he's mature enough to know what to do!" said the older in a sharp tone and threatening looks "just leave him alone for god's sake!" the lady wasn't pleased with what her son just said as she shows it through her actions but he never cares for them, an orange shoulder length haired man came in glaring at the two brothers as they were looking at him calmly "Stop being such a pain to mother, Sieg _freak_!" he said sharply as a wide grin was drown on her face as she gets up to hug her eldest son, Felix. Siegfried calmly grins as he hisses irritatingly "welcome home, mum's boy~" the eldest wasn't in the mood so he was fired up pretty fast "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Siegfried was now very pleased by the anger received from both "you're amusingly short tempered, aren't you, Fel~" Felix raised his fist almost hitting him but the lady managed to calm her eldest and shoots her older son along with the youngest, Siegfried was way too excited to hold himself back and it was clear in his eyes, Leonhard started cheerfully trying to change aura surrounding them "I bit that you'll be a handsome groom one day, Fel nii-san~" such a gentle smile he gave to his eldest "I don't want to see you in that day!" Siegfried was stunned and Leonhard was speechless, such a heartless answer slapped him in the face that even his older brother, Siegfried felt his chest aching. Leonhard started shedding tears as he felt anger up his chest as he exploded not caring about any consequences "IT WAS NOT MY FAULT THAT I WAS BORN!" Siegfried couldn't blame him for what he have said as he storms up to his room, Felix looked at him as he was running up stairs with a wicked smile, it didn't take that smile long until a strong fist landed on his face causing him to fall on the ground, he was in pain as the mother looks at the older male who punched him furiously, she gasped once she saw the fire in those teal eyes, he slowly looks at her, she gathered her courage knowing that he won't lay a finger on her no matter what as she continues to protect her dear eldest son "HOW DARE YOU HIT HIM LIKE THAT!" Siegfried swiftly inched closer to her gazing into her eyes with hatred at how odd she was at treating her sons "you didn't say anything when Leon cried.." she sweated noticeably feeling unsecure since Siegfried's eyes broke her confidence "B-But you hurt him!" she tried to protest weakly but he takes a stronger step towards her causing her to take the same step backwards "Leon was hurt too..why didn't you say anything?!" she Felt her knees shaking not able to carry her anymore, Felix sits upright feeling the burn and anger inside him increase "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE!" Siegfried calmly yet boldly looked at him with empty dangerous eyes "No one talked to you..a spoiled child like you shouldn't say a word.." he looked back at his mother wearing a scary smile and with a spooky voice he hissed "he ended up becoming your child, because you were horney one night with an unnamed bastard during a party.." the lady's eyes widened in disbelief, how can he say such words to his dear mother, Felix got up fully as he grabs Siegfried by the collar freeing her from his trapping, Siegfried chuckled as he holds his eldest brother's hands lowering them down forcefully as he whispers "try this on your lame friends and not on me.." Felix had bitter features from such calmness Siegfried owns at this situation, he almost shoved a fist into his younger brother's face but to be luckily dodged, another unexpected fist dug into Felix's stomach causing him to land on his knees curling on himself in pain, lady Von Schroeder rushed to kneel beside him in worry, he was watching him in pain with a wide sinister smile, his eyes arced sharply towards the now furious yet terrified parent whispering in an insanely calm voice "it was Leonhard's fate to be a half member of this unfortunate family that knows nothing but hatred and differentiation!" he looked at the harmed man next to his feet again, he was now back to his old calm self saying in a still serious tone "as for you my dear Fel, next time you hurt Leon, I will not hesitate a second to kill you.." Felix gathered his strength to stand back up with his mother helping him "Are you threatening me you bastard! You can barely kill a sheep!" Siegfried cocked his eyebrows in despise as he burns him slowly with a sarcastic comeback "oh my! Of course I'm not threatening my brother.." but to complete in a dead serious tone "I'm promising him!" their old lady only spat in anger towards the gentleman standing in front of her "how inhuman of you to treat us that way!" but to be treated back with a harsh toned voice "of course! And killing a child's happiness is not?!" she preferred to look away from her 2nd son as he continues sharply "…Racist hag!" Felix was frustrated by the insult as he tries to protest more with his weak raspy voice "Rude scum! Talking to your parent that way is unforgivable!" a chuckle was heard yet a serious sharp look stabbed his guards down "spare me the nonsense! You're a 28 years old geezer still hiding yourself behind a lady to protect you?! Be ashamed of yourself! Man up!" the orange haired man gritted his teeth in anger, Siegfried had a sad, pitiful look on his face as he firmly ends this pathetic nonsense while turning to the stairs "..I thought racism was between tribes only..Now, you proved that it can be in families too.." with that he left them babbling behind him ignoring everything they are saying, he was aiming for Leonhard's room, cause he knew that he needed him now the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix Von Schroeder (28 years).  
Siegfried Von Schroeder (20 years).  
Leonhard, Bruno [cousin] Von Schroeder (11 years).

 **Declaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or any of the characters except my own "Felix, Bruno". I own the story plot, all ages and positions are from my own imagination except for the ones mentioned in the anime.  
- **  
**

**Cheer up!**

Siegfried has left his eldest brother Felix and his mother behind complaining and babbling as he was heading to Leonhard, his youngest brother. After what's said, Leonhard was clearly hurt and broken which directly hurt the CEO for he unfortunately saw his sad, frustrated face which made his attitude change in a moment to become so surprisingly aggressive towards Felix and his mother, this must have showed them that Leonhard is where the thickest red line is drawn, for no one dares to hurt his feelings.

Siegfried stopped by the younger's room yet he did not open it, he seemed to look away for a moment as he was thinking, the long haired gentleman looked at his room door as it was opened just a small crack, again he looked at his hand as it was holding the knob tightly, the twenty years old man only shook his head and moved to his own room.

The door was locked behind him as he started to take off his clothes, while wearing his rope he heard a small noise in his room that other people won't hear it if they were not paying much attention to their surroundings, also, Siegfried used to be isolated from the outer environment of his palace because he gets distracted easily due to his sharp hearing ability. Siegfried did raise an eyebrow at the distracting sound but pretended to not hear it.

Once he was done, he walked to his desk and stood next to it while resting his hand on it; by tapping on the desk lightly he started calmly not trying to scare the poor thing.

"Come from under there, Leon."

A soft gasp was heard as he slowly started to appear from under the desk as if hesitating to do so, Siegfried though waited patiently for his little brother to come out of his hiding place completely and feel comfortable so that he can talk to him properly as well and not to get distracted by Leonhard's pitiful, helpless features.

Finally Leonhard was now very comfortable to Siegfried's presence, how can't he when the CEO was smiling to him gently, sitting on facing chairs, the older started his speech trying to not scare the small child and get him out of his own little comfort zone.

"You're important to me."

Little Leonhard looked at his idol as he seemed to mean every word of it but he forced himself to deny this fact by looking away in depression, a very sad, broken tone was provided by the younger as he was on the verge of tears.

"I heard everything, Sieg…I knew that I'm not a complete brother of yours."

Siegfried face palmed once he realized what the younger just said. In spite of the hard situation, he only sighed and leaned forward obviously not giving up on the little dude.

"I know what they said was extremely offensive but, do you believe that I'll ever admit such a false claim?!"

Leonhard for the first time was serious and was so concerned to the point he actually got up from his place unable to sit down due to the horrible fact and the lie he used to live for eleven years in this family, even though it was not completely a lie but he has always thought that he is different from his other brothers in every way, or half brothers in this case, guess this fact explains it all.

"But what you all said was true, right?! I'm your half brother...aren't I?!"

Siegfried now was feeling depressed for his younger's situation but he can't possibly say a word to correct the younger's thoughts so, he spook in a calm yet sad voice.

"No one has the right to say a word at this moment, it's still not clear if it was true or not. Just don't think about it deeply, it is not as simple as you think, you're still young for such complicated thoughts."

Leonhard lowered his head as he was thinking carefully of what the young man just said but to hear him again with a reassuring voice that always succeed to calm him down

"I'm not going to leave or abandon you no matter what..."

Leonhard looked at the older almost convinced by his beautiful words; Siegfried knew that once he read it in the youngest hazel orbs, Leonhard smiled to his brother shyly as he extends his hand to him with his pinky raised up.

"Promise you won't?!"

Said the youngest Von Schroeder shyly because he knows how childish that was. It might be as childish as he thought but Siegfried was willing to comfort his little kid anyway he wishes so, he gently hooked his own pinky with Leonhard's petit one.

"I promise~"

The young man said gently with a genuine smile that no one in this world could ever see but him, actually his whole soft, caring side is basically shut away when it comes to other people so, guess Leonhard was the lucky kid to be an exception of his. A loud noise was heard inside the palace that both Leonhard and Siegfried recognize very well as they had different reactions.

Leonhard was filled with joy and his eyes were clearly sparkling with happiness, as for Siegfried, he was extremely disturbed by the high pitch but was glad to predict Leonhard's reaction towards it, at least he had a friend of his age to make him forget his worries, he is too young to carry some anyway.

"Don't tell him about our little secret, ok?!"

Leonhard smiled widely and nods being hyperactive all of a sudden. Siegfried just leaned back to his chair while crossing his legs.

"Have fun~"

Leonhard just got up excitedly and left the elder's room, Siegfried giggles to himself at how cute and innocent Leonhard can be. Leonhard finally met up with his beloved friend, and dearest cousin, Bruno.

Bruno is an eleven years old boy who has a ginger colored hair and deep blue huge orbs, he also has freckles just like Leonhard, he always wear tank tops and shorts along with some suitable sneakers, guess he's comfortable like that.

Bruno also have 4 older sisters, he's the youngest and the only male in his family which made him acquire some female traits like the high pitched screams and having a strange thrill to wear accessories.

"Where have you been, long time no see!"

Said the magenta head as he holds his cousin's hands to his own tightly clearly showing young Bruno that he was missed, Bruno though had a cute pout as he answers in a sad tone

"Forgive me Leon, but my family traveled to Spain last month for some business, it was SO boring!"

Leonhard looked at his cousin for a while as if having a small staring contest then eventually they both began to laugh loudly disturbing the poor CEO who's trying to have a nap before he pays his usual visit to the company because he knows that he will not leave it until dawn.

Bruno and Leonhard relaxed on the chairs in front of the pool, without their shirts as if being ready to swim at any time they please, they started to discuss what each of them will wear for the supper dance party, but Leonhard though seemed to close the topic quickly because he's not feeling comfortable and secure anymore.

"What's wrong, Leon?!"

Came the innocent question waiting to be answered soon, Leonhard looked at the clear blue sky as he asks his closest friend in a low voice so that they're not heard by others, perhaps the maids who frequently come and go questioning if they wish to have anything else to eat or drink in this great, sunny day.

"How is it like to have sisters, Bruno?!"

Little Bruno was obviously confused by the other's question but he answered it anyway in case it meant something to his dear friend, Leonhard.

"I guess…Extra love over mommy's…"

Leonhard felt a slight sting in his heart as the child leans forward struggling to have a look at his features, the cousin got up and forcefully lifted Leonhard's face to have the perfect view but soon Leonhard laughed and kicked him into the pool, Bruno swam to edge of the pool then said cheerfully

"I envy you for having older brothers, Leon, for you won't ever lose the fun!"

Leonhard stared at him for a moment realizing what the ginger haired boy just said, he didn't want him to doubt about anything so, he smiled widely while scratching his head with a small blush.

"Please don't…"

 _Meanwhile…_

"I will show this bastard how to raise a hand on me!"

Came an angry deep voice as the eldest Von Schroeder was rocking himself on the chair inside his mother's room from extreme anger, the graceful lady was worried to death about her eldest's condition for what will happen if it ever gets worse.

"Calm down honey, no need to get so angry!"

Felix looked at his mother with fierce features she has never seen on him ever since he was born; he abruptly gets up and approaches her with hot steps.

"NO NEED YOU SAY?!"

She sure jumped out of her skin once the lawyer turns up his volume furiously, she barely moved but soon, Lady Von Schroeder sat him down on the bed along with her as she began with an evil smile and a spooky whisper

"I'll take care of Siegfried with a plan I have in mind, just cool down and come along with me to see your aunt and her beautiful daughter. Don't want to mess up your handsome face."

Felix smiled wickedly as well feeling satisfied with what his mother just said, agreeing with her, he got up to fix his looks to see his lady cousin in case he decides to marry her.


End file.
